Arigato
by haruno anastasia-chan
Summary: Sasuke nem sabia como o seu dia acabou daquela maneira, como ela tinha perdido o controlo daquela situação? "Os seus olhos parecem uma noite sem estrelas..."


**Disclaimer** | as personagens referidas nesta fanfic não me pertencem! Mas já combinei com o tio Kishi e vou herdar o Sasuke e o Itachi xD

**Legenda:**

_Pensamento – itálico_

- Fala

Narrador – normal

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! E pff não sejam muito maus, é a minha primeira fic n.n"

Sasuke ainda não sabe como o dia acabou daquela maneira. Ainda está a refletir todos os acontecimentos que geraram a catástrofe que geraram… como é que aquilo foi acontecer? Como ELE deixou aquilo acontecer? E quando é que ele perdeu o controlo?

Ele não sabe…

Tudo o que ele se lembra foi de estar a percorrer a floresta, perto da fronteira com a vila da chuva, junto com o team Hebi. Lembra-se de Karin estar a tentar ter a proeza de o seduzir enquanto saltava de árvore em árvore até ao momento em que colocou o pé num amo mais fraco e quase caiu.

- Até as árvores se queixam que estás mais gorda hehehe – zombou suigetsu, enquanto Juugo dava um tapa no ombro dele a imaginar o briga que já ia começar

- Cala-te oh cara de sardinha! Gorda é a tua mãe! – gritou com raiva do companheiro, prestes a dar-lhe uma sova.

- Calem-se os dois… - ordenou Sasuke, antes de Karin chegar a tocar no outro moço.

O silêncio voltou a reinar na floresta que eles percorriam. Mas algo estava estranho… havia silêncio até demais, não e ouvia absolutamente nada…

Onde estavam aqueles bichos irritantes que viviam nas florestas? Sasuke estava com um mau pressentimento…

O clima não estava muito favorável naquele dia. O céu estava muito escuro, parecia quase de noite… Choveria muito naquele dia, e estava para breve…

Se calhar é por isso que não há barulho de animais naquele lugar, devem ter-se escondido da chuva que viria…

Ou seria outra coisa? Definitivamente estava com um mau pressentimento…

- Vamos parar 5 mins para descansar.

- Ahhhh finalmente! Já não aguentava mais um passo! – desabafou Suigetsu, deixando deslizar por uma árvore até sentar no chão.

Enquanto todos se sentavam, Sasuke ia-se afastando do lugar onde estavam.

- Vou dar a volta ao perímetro para ver se é seguro.

- _oportunidade perfeita – _Sasuke-kuuuun! Eu vou contigo, é perigoso ires sozinho! – já se levantava para acompanhar o seu alvo de desejo, já balançando os quadris e agitando os seios, esperando surti o efeito desejado no moreno.

- Vocês ficam.

E com isto continuou a afastar-se do grupo, deixando uma Karin desapontada, um Suigetsu divertido e um Juugo indiferente.

Ele tinha mentido, não era para ver ameaça nenhuma. Era só que, durante todo o dia, andou com um mau pressentimento e sentia um aperto no peito de cada vez que pensava nisso.

E como a calma que antecede a tempestade, cai-lhe na mão uma pequenina flor rosa. Uma flor de cerejeira…

Isso logo trouxe-lhe lembranças de uma época mais…qual a palavra? Feliz…Lembranças de uma criança – sim, porque ela era uma criança- tão delicada e frágil como aquela pequena flor, tão simples e bonita, tão alegre…viva…que, tal como esta plantinha, vinha sempre te com ele não importando a hora, sequiosa de um pouco da sua atenção.

_Mas o que eu estou para aqui a pensar? Ela não era nada disso! Irritante isso sim! _

Sasuke não soube explicar, mas aquele mau pressentimento aumentou com estas lembranças…

De repente só conseguiu ouvir uma explosão e uma grande quantidade de fumo vinda do local onde deixou o seu team a descansar. Só teve tempo de voltar para o local e verificar o ocorrido, esquecendo todas as suas melancólicas recordações.

Chegando ao sítio da explosão, encontrou os seus companheiros de equipa a lutar contra vários Ambus, sete ao todo.

_E que a luta comece…_

As coisas estavam mais ou menos equilibradas, estava a ser um desafio para os quatro membros do team Hebi, afinal parece que Konoha estava a melhorar a técnica dos seus ninjas.

- Estamos aqui para te levar de volta para a vila Uchiha Sasuke! E ou vens a bem ou a mal, a escolha é tua!

Sasuke pôde perceber que era a mulher que estava à sua frente que tinha falado. Estava a usar o mesmo uniforme que os seus colegas e uma máscara de gato. O mais estranho para Sasuke é que aquela voz não lhe era estranha, só não sabia dizer a quem pertencia.

- Hm – nem se mexeu do sítio onde estava, apenas tinha pegado na sua katana pronto para a batalha.

- Depois não digas que não avisamos – falou a mulher.

A batalha estava renhida. Não se sabia quem iria ganhar e quem iria perder. Sasuke tinha que admitir que ela era uma adversária à altura dele. Já lhe tinha acertado em vários lugares, deixando-o com vários golpes, mas ele também não se deixou ficar, deixando-a bastante ferida também.

Estavam os dois ofegantes, cansados, mas nenhum dava o braço a torcer, até que a mulher, utilizando as suas últimas forças, juntou a mão com chakra e, para surpresa do moreno, levou-a ao chão abrindo uma enorme cratera mesmo à sua frente. Sasuke quase que caiu na mesma, mas conseguiu saltar a tempo e, com a sua katana apontada à adversária, atingiu-a directamente no seu coração.

Sasuke sorriu vitorioso enquanto via a rapariga cair quase sem vida no chão. A sua respiração estava ofegante e tinha, talvez, mais um minuto de vida. Só quando ela se deitou no chão, ele reparou de o cabelo que a cobria tinha uma famaliar tonalidade rosa.

Uma sensação de medo atingiu Sasuke e, ajoelhou-se à beira da moça sustendo a respiração. Quando lhe retirou a máscara de escondia a sua identidade, um vazio imenso preencheu Sasuke.

- _Sakura…_

A sua e companheira de time, estava ali, a olhar para ele, com um pequenino sorriso nos seus rosados lábios. Os seus olhos? Estavam marejados, com ela a tentar reter as lágrimas de dor para si, e frios. Pareciam duas esmeraldas – opacas e frias.

Um desespero tomou conta do moreno, enquanto via-a esvair-se em sangue, enquanto a via perder a vida, enquanto a…perdia…

- Deixa…me…ve…ver…os teus o…lhos…mais uma…vez…

Tão fraca, tão frágil, tão...pequena…

E ele cedeu ao último pedido da moça, mostrando os seus olhos negros mais uma vez.

Sakura olhou para a imensidão do negro dos olhos do moreno e reuniu forças para sorrir uma última vez.

- Pare…ce uma noi…te se…sem estre…las – falou cuspindo um pouco de sangue

E com este último desabafo aa sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, deixando escapar uma última lágrima do seu angelical rosto.

Ela estava morta…

Sasuke olhou à sua volta à procura dos seus companheiros, encontrando-os exaustos, mas vivos. Os outros Ambus estavam mortos, junto com Sakura. Os outros três já estavam à espera do moreno para partirem daquele local, pois sabiam que mais ninjas viriam à procura deles. Sasuke só teve tempo de voltar a colocar a sua ex companheira no chão e de lhe fechar os olhos já sem vida da moça.

_Ela estava morta…_

Eles partiram o mais rápido que puderam, pois já sentiam os chakras dos outros ninjas da folha. Quando já se encontravam a uma distância considerável, eles ouviram um grito. Um grito de agonia, de desespero, de raiva…

-SAAAAASUUUKEEEE!

E ele soube logo a quem pertencia aquele grito, soube logo que tinha chegado ao local onde a rosinha se encontrava, soube que a encontrou morta…

_Porque ela estava morta…_

Passou-se uma semana desde o ocorrido, e Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de pensar que tinha tirado a vida a Sakura, não conseguiu deixar de pensar que o sangue dela ainda escorria das suas mãos, não conseguia deixar de pensar no sorriso dela, na fragilidade dela e daquelas palavras

_Parece uma noite sem estrelas…_

E enquanto vagueava sem destino, completamente absorto em pensamentos, ele tinha chegado a um lugar, a fronteira de konoha.

E os seus pés guiaram-no sem que ele quisesse para o cemitério da vila onde agora se encontrava mais um corpo, mais uma pessoa para os moradores deste lugar insignificante chorarem, mais uma pessoa irritante e menos um fardo para ele.

Mas, se ela era um fardo, o que ele estava ali a fazer?

Se ela era tão insignificante assim, porquê que ele estava ali?

Ele não sabia…

Ele só sabia que ela estava morta…que não voltaria para o trazer para casa…que nunca mais ia sorrir para ele e chamá-lo para treinar…que nunca mais a veria…

E isso doeu, doeu muito para Sasuke e ele não sabia porquê.

Ele sentiu raiva...muita raiva…

Porquê que ela não mostou a sua identidade a ele?

Porquê que ela o desafiou?

Porquê que ela simplesmente não fugiu dali?

E sentiu ainda mais raiva ao pensar que foi ele, ELE! Aquele que tinha prometido protegê-la que a matou, que lhe tirou a alegria, a vida, a felicidade…

Foi ele e só ele…

E ele, permitiu-se libertar uma lágrima de tristeza, uma simples lágrima em memória daquela que ele considerou mais próxima a ele, daquela que mesmo com os seus grandes discursos e as suas declarações de amor irritantes o fazia sentir menos sozinho, daquela que…ele…amou…

E foi com esta lágrima que ele deixou tudo para trás. Tinha uma vingança a concretizar e menos um laço a prendê-lo àquela vilazinha à qual já chamou de casa.

- Sakura, arigato…

E com isto partiu…

_Parece uma noite sem estrelas, porque a única que habitava os seus olhos perdeu o brilho…_

**Fim!**

E aqui está a minha primeira fanfic, espero que tenham gostado…

Por favor deixem reviews a comentar a vossa opinião, se gostaram, se não gostaram e porquê c:

Obrigada por tudo! :D


End file.
